


Thief for Hire (Tim Drake x Reader)

by crazykitty120



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman - Fandom, Red Robin - Fandom, Tim Drake - Fandom, X reader - Fandom, batfam - Fandom, imagine - Fandom
Genre: <3, F/M, drug abuse trigger warning!!!, other than that you're good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazykitty120/pseuds/crazykitty120
Summary: In order to make some extra cash for your college experience, you do small robberies around Gotham for a reasonable fee. All was going well until you found a certain Robin waiting for you when you got back....





	Thief for Hire (Tim Drake x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! It's been a while since I've posted on here but this one is one of my favorite things I've ever written. Enjoy!

You jumped from one building to the other.

You kept running.

The wind hit your face and you smiled.

Nothing could stop you now.

Not the police.

Not Batman.

And definitely not some Robin, or ex-Robin for that matter.

You stopped when you reached your apartment, and slipped inside through the window you purposely left open. You grinned when you reached your bedroom. Sleep, finally! You dropped your bag of loot and crashed into bed.

\----------

You woke up and found a boy sitting on your couch. He was tall, with black hair and a serious look on his face. At first, you were shocked, but you quickly found your voice.

“Um, who the hell are you and why are you in my apartment?”

“Well, you robbed the local jewelry store, so how ‘bout you tell me about that first?”

“You wish.”

“Fine. I’ll just call the GCPD and tell them all about a certain 22 year-old college student who robs places for extra cash, and was busted while doing so.”

You stopped. You couldn’t get caught. Jail was your number one fear.

“What do you want?”

“I need you to rob someplace for me.”

You cocked your eyebrow.

“Really?”

“Do I look like I’m kidding?”

He didn’t. Maybe it was the mask, or the red and black color scheme. Either way, he looked like he meant business.

“Fine. It’ll cost you though.”

“I’m glad you’ll do it, but I’m afraid I can’t pay you.”

“Then sorry sir, I can’t. I have to make a living too. No cash, no deal.”

He smirked.

“I thought you might say that. Look, either you do this job for me, or I’ll report you. I have lots of evidence against you, and I know you don’t have enough money to get a lawyer, let alone one that’s good enough to get you out of this. So, job or jail. Your choice.”

You thought it over for a second. If he wanted you, a petty thief for hire, instead of a professional mercenary, there must be a good reason. You smiled. You had your loophole.

“Only if you destroy all evidence against me, while I watch.”

He fidgeted, but then gave in.

“Fine. But only if you perform as promised. No last-minute switching sides, or I will be forced to turn you in.”

“Sounds good to me.”

You shook hands with the boy. He couldn’t be older than 20, but he acted far more mature. This wouldn’t be so bad.

“So, here’s what I need you to do…..

No. No. No. NO NO NO NO NO. This was absurd. You couldn’t do this. This “Red Robin” guy wanted you to break into your ex’s place and STEAL a flash-drive containing important information on his drug smuggling system. And your mom still talks about how great he was… If only she really knew. Did “Red Robin” really think that you could break into there? You were a petty thief, not some superhero. Well…. it’s not like you have much of a choice at this point, so here we go…

\----------

You were running.

Again.

But this time it just didn’t feel right.

Normally when you commit a crime, it’s just you. You, the adrenaline rush, the wind and the smirk that always forms on your lips… No bossy teenage boy (with a hell of a lot of sarcasm) sassing at you through an earpiece he insisted you wear. You sighed and rolled your eyes. You just couldn’t wait until you could go home and sleep…

“Y/N, LOOK OUT!!!” the boy screamed in your ear. You looked up in time to see your ex-boyfriend standing on top of the air conditioning unit. He jumped down into the moonlight. He looked TERRIBLE. His once crystal-clear blue eyes looked like they were popping out of his skull, and were clouded over and blood-shot. He had lost a ton of weight, and was shuddering violently. The grin on their face scared you. “God dammit, the drugs you can get your hands on today…” you thought.

“Well HELLO Y/N! Good to see you… You look well. Care for some happy juice? Fresh shipment from the Joker! Not enough to make you go totally loopy, but it has a great high…” He started cackling. You felt the tears begin to prick your eyes. How could he do this to himself? He used to be so…beautiful. 

He came up and grabbed your chin. You turned your head and let the tears fall. He smirked. “Awww… you can’t be sad. Have a laugh! I can show you a great time…” You glared. “Alex, we talked about this. We’re over. I refuse to be involved with a freaking DRUGGIE.” 

His smile turned to a frown. His hand went flying across your cheek. You gasped for air and fell to the ground. He smirked and turned to walk away, then you heard a hard THWACK! and heard Alex fall to the floor. You looked up, and saw Red Robin holding a metal bo staff.

You ran to Alex to see if he was okay. You put two fingers near a blue vein on his neck. No pulse. 

No.

No.

No.

No No No No NO NO NO NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tears started falling and you felt yourself being picked up, and carried home by a certain ex-boy wonder.

\----------

1 Month Later

Alex had already been playing fate with extreme substance abuse, but the blow to the head (courtesy of Tim) had been the final straw. It was a wonder he had been alive that long as it was (And oh yeah, Red Robin’s real name is Tim).

You and Tim had started hanging out more after what happened, because he felt bad that he had put you through that. He never knew that Alex was your ex. You decided to let him try being your boyfriend (after some begging on his part), and so far he had yet to disappoint.

“Hey.”

You smiled. “Hey.”

“Remember that deal we made the night that, um…”

You smiled. “It’s ok Tim, I’m over him. I have you now.”

He blushed. “Well, anyways, remember the part about burning the evidence?”

“Yeah…”

“Want to help me?”

You smiled. “Heck yeah!”

You ran down into the family room of Wayne Manor (oh yeah, he told you about that too.), and saw a stack of papers and flash-drives on the coffee table, in front of a roaring fire. 

“Would you like to do the honors?”

You smiled at him, and grabbed everything and threw it into the fire. It went up in flames, while you and Tim watched, holding hands.


End file.
